Mephisto the Corrupt
About Name: Mephisto the Corrupt Previous Alias: Nocturne the Shaded Sex: Male Alignment: Neutral Evil Sexuality: Heterosexual R. Interest: Bianca Fang. Species: Shadow/Amorphous Blob/Bat Race: Shironan Deity Age: Physically: 20 Chronologically: Pretty much unknown, but somewhere in the Millenia range. Family Ignis - Brother Cyclonara - Twin Sister Kronus - Brother Oceus - Brother Lectra - Sister Flasheira - Sister Personality After the experiment that changed him into who he is now, Mephisto now suffers the consequence of being emotionally unstable; be it suffering from intense bouts of rage, to depression, to sadism or otherwise; he never has a sufficient personality cemented. To keep this under wraps, he keeps himself emotionless through meditation. This has allowed him to maintain his mobian form, and allows him to get things done without risk of an accident. This also leaves him without a moral compass, and leaves him to believe that all who live are his test subjects. However, if his plans are wrecked; he will either break down, or transform. In his true form, Mephisto's madness is truly shown. He flip flops from emotions constantly, either going from intense rage and hatred, to sadistic glee, to extremely creepy fixations on either lust for power, blood, or the basic version. Fortunately, this aspect of him never shows itself, as like I said above, he keeps himself under control. If he starts to lose his temper in his normal form, his hair will start to float; with wisps of black floating. And his eyes will flash red. Appearance True form Mephisto himself had once resembled Nocturneos in his True Form, resembling a hooded figure cloaked in shadow. However, his escapade with the tainted Dynatium had changed him considerably. He now more resembles a crazed shade, his entire body is now inky black, with his eyes and mouth glowing bloody red. This form is triggered only through his emotions becoming unstable or sheer anger, and can morph into various creatures; more notably the true forms of most of his kin. He wears what remains of his previous form as a sash. Mobian Form Mephisto is inky black, this coloring extending to a large portion of his body, with the obvious exceptions being his muzzle and the inside of his ears. His muzzle is a pale white, the inside of his ears sharing this coloring. Originally, the irises of his eyes had once been a vibrant purple, but have now faded to a dull greyish purple; often changing colors depending on which emotion he's currently feeling right now. A side-effect of being infused with Dynatium. His sclera is a glossy white, and his pupils are a faded grey. If you look closely, you'll notice rainbow colored veins stretching down his right arm from his shoulder; with black shards being buried in his right shoulder. He keeps this covered up by the clothing he wears. His wings are a good deal larger than the average bat's, whether or not this is his own decision isn't known. His body's build is considered to what one could call 'malnourished'. He wears a grey duster that fades to black at the edges, a pair of bandages on his left and right wrists, and a pair of faded grey trousers. His feet are often shrouded in shadow, so it's hard to tell what he wears on them. However, it should be noted that on his left leg is a bracer, for what this is meant to be for is unknown. He'll most commonly be seen holding a long walking stick with a spherical head. If he starts to lose his temper in his normal form, his hair will start to float; with wisps of black floating. And his eyes will flash red. History Birth Like Nocturneos, Mephisto was the oldest of Flasheona and himself, also being the second-to-last born. However, at the time he was called Nocturne and He and his sister were hated by them all. Of course, the two eventually grew smart and safely eluded their family, at least for the time being. On the run About two days after we ran from our siblings, the six found them again.Soon after they found us, we ran again. A day after they still found us, of course we tried to run, but this time they stopped us. Ignis, the leader of the group and most violent of the group, beat us until there was nothing left. Than he let his savage family torture them, either with dreams of escape or fake kindness(which was mostly used by tidalo and zaplin). Than their chance for escape came, while they all asleep from their annual sibling fight, my cage was unlocked, due to the fact that Cronos, who was acting as an idiot at the time, was the one who latched it. Nocturne unlocked Flasheona's cage, picked her up(she was beaten to the point where she was unconscious and had trouble getting up) and carried her off with his waning strength. A new Home About an hour into our escape, Nocturne began to get tired, and with his and Flasheona's injuries being so bad we would definitely have to set up a place to hide. When I landed, she woke up and I collapsed. She was fearful, that Nocturne was dead, but of course he wasn't... he was just fighting to stay conscious. She picked me up, gave me support and we continued onward. After they had got far, they soon felt a strong burst of hot air, Ignis knew they had escaped, and he was burning mad(of course his emotion was hatred so it wasn't unexpected.) They knew they had to make a hideout for their survival, but it was also clear that they could sense the two's location wherever they set up so Nocturne and Flasheona had to think fast had to think fast. They set up a base made of their own elements and certain materials and ensured they could not find it. That was their new home and they were happy for a time. But of course it would not last. Vengeance is desired A year after we made our home, tragedy struck. When Flasheona and Nocturne returned home with supplies, they found that Ignis, the leader of the six, had somehow found it, he set fire to it believing they were in it. After getting what Nocturne could, a tattered black overcoat and some red shoes, as well as some gray, now ruined gloves, we watched as our home, our sanctuary burned down. But, as he watched it, something in him snapped. Ignis had set up his own death in motion and unwittignly brought the rise of Mephisto, who was born of Nocturne's anger. Flasheona also apparently sensed it and grew worried about her dear brother. Revenge is bittersweet Since their home was gone, we had to continue moving around again, but this time we had shedded the tattered clothing we were stuck with since we were 'born' and replaced them wth the clothing we managed to save from the fire(although hers were cleaner than mine for some reason). But, it was different this time around. Whenever Flasheona went to bed, the boy would always wake up and train for his lone vengeance and vendetta. He continued this exercise each day, until finally Nocturne knew he was ready, or so he thought. One night, when Flasheona went to bed, I went after my savage siblings, although unbeknownst to the boy at the time, Flasheonaa had followed him. When he found them they couldn't believe it, especially Ignis(after he told them he burnt their home down with Nocturne and Flasheona in it.). Filled with rage at his embarrassment, Ignis charged at Nocturne, only for Nocturne to kill him with a black lance forged from shadows being sent into his own black heart. After Nocturne slew Ignis, his brother's body burned away, leaving nothing but moldering ash. The members of the group, who witnessed the death of their leader attempted to recruit me, but what did I do? I simply tortured them, the way they had done to us. I slaughtered them all, absorbing each of their powers as I went, Tiderin was the last of them. He begged me for mercy, even trying to pull the "I always helped you" trick. I decided to give him taste of all of their medicine, I promised I wouldn't hurt him and 'let him go'. But when he was almost to the door, I... broke my promise by sending an ice lance straight into his blackened heart. By then, all that remained of my now deceased family was a pile or puddle of their attribute(although Cronos had managed to cheat his death), I picked up shards of their indiviual onyx took a lace and looped them around the lace so as to remind myself that they were all gone(though this wasn't the case withIgnis). Unfortunately, I saw that Flasheona had seen the attack, I saw on her face a look I would see again later on(to this day all I knew of that look was that it was happiness and horror mixed into one.), Before I could explain, she ran off, this stung my heart deeply, and when I returned to the camp, I saw only the things I had brought, any evidence indicating Flasheona was there... was gone. This betrayal drove made me realize, that no one can be trusted, except for myself. After I realized this, I burned the camp, and the home of the fallen savages down with my newly acquired fire powers, and left my old life as the anti- nocturneos to Start my search for Flasheona to make sure she stays safe, I may be a monster but even I care about her Residence and Moebius After I left, I started mumbling to myself about why she 'betrayed' me. Soon after I arrived at a moebian town, I learned that she had arrived an hour earlier, though she had already left. I soon started to wander, where it would be that I saw a group of heroes defending two people from a group of vilains. This angered me as I was reminded of my torments and beatings, as well as the fact that people never came to defend us. So I decided to lend some aid to the villains, coolly and quickly killing the heroes. The villains did what they did and thanked me, although they soon tried to jump me. I beat them all and forced them to tell me where to find residence, they gave me an address to an old warehouse owned by a old man. I reached the place, went up, and made my home there. Although the old dude did have some objections. I shut him up by giving some rings. Power of Illusion One day, during my rest, I heard some very loud and very annoying noises coming from outside the warehouse. I turned invisible and poked my head out of the window to see just what was going on that disturbed my slumber. It was a group of people who were screaming and throwings buckets off water for no reason, I thought they were acting stupidly so I checked on them and soon knew what they were doing. In their minds the building was on fire. I don't know how this happened, but when I felt it I could definitely sense that it was my power that was doing it(of course I dreamed that I was being burned by the biggest Ignis I had ever seen.) After I concentrated hard enough the fire, vanished, looking just like it got extinguished. After the crazy went down, I went back to sleep. Now I don't know how I managed to control or even make an illusion, all I know is that I like it. That, and I have full control over it. The Imprisonment While I was resting and walking around in the warehouse I had learned that some people, led by the same villains I beat up were coming to destroy me. I was enraged upon hearing this and I went to finally settle this conflict. Unfortunately while I was decimating the group these villains along with some heroes they were apparently temporarily working with, the same old man who Nocturne took the warehouse from, had somehow managed to find his Onyx and sealed himaway. That made me mad, seeing as how he could never find his sister, yet ironically she had asked to be sealed away by the old man and he had her gem the whole time. After that, I was sealed away, biding my time and planning my revenge on those who would definitely deserve it. Release and the Rise of the Demon After a thousand years of waiting, being forced to transfer hands from descendant to descandant of the old man's descendants and their descendants, Nocturne was finally set free. A hedgehog by the name of Draxx who believed his gem to be a unstoppable source of power, finally let me into the world. Unfortunately my form and power was weak so I took his flesh as my own and simply used it to restore myself, before and after I did that I saw a bat who looked exactly like me, and Flasheira and a moth who looked like her. I had heard from a angry, green hedgehog( who I swear I thought was blue) Started complaining about being an evil twin to some blue guy. After hearing this I was convinced my good half was somewhere out there and I had founf him. Disgusted by this discovery, he began to shape his own form into one he was more comfortable in. The hedgehog, who was oblivious to my invasion, soon began to fight another one who was much bigger. I delighted in this because after taking a little search from my host's mind I saw that the larger hedgehog was his disowned son. The fight ended with the son conquering the father. After they left another hedgehog similar to the other one came and tried to revive my host. Since I was bored I decided to give him a little help. The two jumped off the ledge and we found ourselves ina small jungle. We walked off and I simply just went to sleep. Freedom and a New Form after a few days of residing in this guy's heart,(it was as black as I was) I decided to leave, of course Nocturneos(Whose name I had just learned) Sensed me and tried to force me out of Draxx's heart. I didn't care what he thought so I forced him back with my mind and poured out of Draxx in a gust of black smoke. I reformed with my new appearance, a black demonic version of myself with smaller ears(no matter what I tried I could not get my horns to fit with those annoying bat ears, so I traded them for some hedgehog ears). Nocturneos, Flasheona, and the Flasheona look-a-like(try as I might I still could not find out her name) tried to shoot me with a mix of dark and light energy, I swatted it away, laughed, and blew them back with my own powers, the powers of the void. I left the area and landed in a small alley. after that I began wandering around while causing people to scream and wet themselves(which I found hilarious). I realized that these idiots would get me caught and so I flew into an alley, waited for an unsuspecting victim. Luckily Fate had come in the name of a bat named Spilker. He came for some reason unknown and I stole and devoured his soul. His body now being a lifeless husk, I entered it and merged his body with mine. I left the alley now being totally inconspicous to anyone who saw me. Encountering Nocturneos and a Hedgewolf a week into my release and escape, I found myself face to face with Nocturneos once again. This time witha brown hedgewolf in tow. They both fought me to a standstill forcing me back and nearly killing me with their powers. I faked my destruction though and hid in a shadow using my powers to shield myself from detection, I slunk off in anger and shame and wondered what to do. While I was thinking I noticed a strand of gray hair on my coat. It belonged to the hedgewolf, I smiled and knew what I would do, I would make my own Circit. Creating the Dark Circit and a Workplace Luckily Spilker was a scientist and owned his personal large lab, with assitants and such and I had his memories and experience. I went to his work that day and forced everyone to leave, I needed a special place to work on my project. So I chose a hallway,ripped the wall of, and hollowed the patch out, making it sound-proof and adding a permanent illusion to make everyone think it isn't fake. I carried technology they used into the area and made it technology-ready, making my own tech to replace ones I couldn't find. When I was done I simply replaced the area with a metal wall and a door, also adding a permanent illusion to that to make it seem like the wall was always there. When I finished with my special lab, I destroyed the wall to make sure people couldn't find it. After that I returned home to Spilker's residence, thought I also refurnished it to fit me as well as making it invisible to anyone on the outside. The next day everyone came back to work, they were curious about my actions yesterday and I assured them it was fine. After they went to work I went straight into my lab and started preparing to make The clone. I took the hair from my pocket, by now I had reverted back and added it to a small beaker. I copied the DNA, rearranged it a little and to make it dark I added some of my blood. I prepared it, stabilized it, and than prepaed to use it and I entered the DNA into the cloner. It analyzed a little, I got bored and nodded off. Mephisto woke up to find the cloning chamber was glowing red. It opened and out came a Pure-white hedgewolf, with black and red eyes(My contribution I bet). I provided him with some clothing and gave him his name. Rixcit. He unfortunately started ignoring me, and really just did what he wanted to. I kept him in the lab for a couple days to let him build his strength and when he was energized I took him out without anyone noticing and forced him back to my residence. After he got situated with normal and social life he kicked him out, he was probably very happy to go too. Tired from this idiot's actions, Mephisto rested for the rest of the day. Meeting Bianca About a year after he made Rixcit, Mephisto went on with his life, having just spent his energy on causing a little havoc. One day, he landed in an alleyway right behind a girl, which startled her. He kept bugging her when she transformed into something and attacked him, she soon ran off after and he followed her. Relationships (Bianca Fang: He won't admit it to anyone but he loves her dearly, both sides of them do. At one point he didn't like her much, like pretty much everyone else he knows, but when he got used to her compay, the evil being eventually warmed up to her. He tries to keep her safe from his unruly family at all costs.) Carceron the Black Knight Carceron was once a good person, serving Merlin and protecting Merlina as his wish, alongside his brother Siran. But when Arthur turned into the black knight, Carceron failed to protect Merlina and saw her flee. After Sonic defeated Arthur Carceron had just reached Merlina's last known location along with his brother, barely seeing her as she began the transformation into the Dark queen and the castle into the Dark Hollow. He and Siran were caught in the blast and were corrupted though Carceron more than Siran(who had managed to retain his good). But, when the Dark Queen fell Carceron fell as well, his good nature and good heart vanished giving way to darkness as he absorbed most of the energy released after her defeat. After Sonic left, Carceron attempted to destroy the knights only to be stopped by Siran and Breunor(who had just missed the king). He was defeated and was sealed away by the two into the underworld. He now bides his time, waiting for the portal to open and his revenge upon the round table and Arthur, for the "demise" of his queen, to finally commence. Appearance Carceron used to wear gray armor, with gold marks on the greaves, gauntlets, and helmet. He used to have tan skin, and bright purple eyes. He also had a sheath for his blade, strapped to his waist. After he transformed he became less than normal. His tan skin faded to a dull pale gray, his purple eyes now being blood-red. His armor turned a deep black, with the gold becoming a purplish-red. His helmet now covers his whole face, mouth included, and he has a blackish-purple cape that can turn into bat wings. Personality He was a good person willing to help out anyone who was in need. He got along great with his brother, and was a person who enjoyed company and friends. He also had a strong sense of justice and loyalty. as well as a great sense of duty, serving his purpose at all costs. After he was turned he became cold, harsh, and violent. He now hates his brother with a dark passion and wants him, Breunor, and the rest of the Round table, dead at his feet. His sense of duty has clearly warped into a frightful obsession, believing his duty to protect the Dark Queen(who reverted back to Merlina) is still necessary, sending out a few dark knights to occasionally kidnap, or in his mind "save", Merlina, though she never notices as they are always stopped by one of the good knights. Knight Title The Fallen Knight Abilities Powers Originally, before his failed experiment, Mephisto could only manipulate darkness. Though this was all he could do, he had shown proficient usage; as he could manipulate it to the fullest extent. He could change his form into a shadow, absorb it, manifest things out of it, and even possess the shadows of a person. However, this was all he could do. Though even now, he still has this same proficient skill with it; with his emotionless state empowering it further. After the experiment, he had gained limited control over the other elements. While he could manifest them in any form, he could not master them to the same degree that his kin could. He cannot change into these elements and he cannot absorb them. He also suffers from the same weaknesses that the others did, and would suffer twofold if the element is infused with light. Skills Mephisto, being a deity, possesses a physical prowess greater than that of a normal mobian. Unfortunately, the injury he suffered during his experiments limited his strength in his right arm; Relations Friends Rivals Enemies Nocturneos: Cyclonara: Ignidos: Quotes "...Yet another failure. What am I missing?! Is it the dynatium that's the problem?!...*deep breath* No matter. I'll find out soon enough. I have plenty of time. And plenty of volunteers to choose from." "What?" "Am I here for a reason, or are you simply wasting my time?" "Mortals. So foolish." "Life, to me, is like an experiment. All I see on this little orb of dust and water are test subjects for me to use for my research." "Curious, your body reacts to the dynatium in a way I've never seen before...I must research upon this more." Trivia He's been rebooted a few times. This version is a lack of his moebian history. Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters